


我再也不敢看同人文了啦

by Heeteukxx83xx710701



Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeteukxx83xx710701/pseuds/Heeteukxx83xx710701
Summary: 现背小甜饼主83 副源声一句话贤旭和赫海
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 9





	我再也不敢看同人文了啦

「啪!」睡梦中的金希澈被脸上突如其来的剌痛惊醒了, 手都还没来得及捂上被拍红了的脸颊, 眼尾就被床头坐着哭得梨花带雨的人吓了一跳.

「特儿啊...你怎么啦?怎么哭啦?」金希澈刚睡醒的声音还带着沙哑, 伸手想把床头的人拥进怀里却被用力的推开了, 只好蹲在朴正洙的身边拿着纸巾小心翼翼地给人擦着眼泪.

「你...你...你是坏人...你...你为什么...为什么要...要杀我?呜...我这么爱你...呜...」朴正洙哭得肩膀一抖一抖的, 说话也都断断续续的, 眼泪像断了线的珍珠那样一直往下掉.

「嗯?我...我什么时候杀你了啊?不是...特儿啊...我为什么要杀你啊?」金希澈听得一头雾水, 只想赶紧问出源由再把恋人哄好.

「因为...因为我出轨了啊...你...你发现了就杀了我!你不要不承认....我..我都是有证据的!」朴正洙哭着把手上的手机递给了金希澈看, 金希澈拿起一看才发现, 上面的是elf写的有关他和朴正洙的同人文, 还是be的那一种, 结局就是他发现了朴正洙出轨了他而忍不住把他杀了, 金希澈瞄了一眼把文包发给朴正洙的人, 果不其然是他那个热爱看同人文的队友.

「特儿啊...这些都是假的...我这么爱你怎么舍得杀你呢...」金希澈再次伸手把稍微冷静了一点的人拥进怀里安慰着, 怀里的人没有再反抗着金希澈的拥抱, 金希澈刚想松一口气, 朴正洙就像又想起了什么似的又再次一把推开了他.

「我讨厌你!讨厌你讨厌你!不想见到你!你出去啦!」朴正洙边说边把金希澈推出了房间, 还「嘭」的一声就把门甩上了, 金希澈无奈地看着紧闭的大门, 里面还传来朴正洙啜泣的声音, 金希澈听得心都揪在一起了, 可里头的人说什么都不愿意开门给他.

金希澈发泄般的揉了揉自己的头发, 明明昨天晚上朴正洙还在他的身下喘息不断, 怎么一觉睡醒他就连人都见不着了?金希澈没有办法, 只好坐到了沙发上等待着朴正洙气消, 想了想还是忍不住掏出了手机拨了通电话给他的队友弟弟.

「啊!金钟云!你都给特儿发些什么文啊?你知不知道他看了你发给他的文后把我赶出了房间?啊西!」金希澈一看电话接通了就忍不住的对着电话另一头的人骂了一顿.

「希澈哥?我是始源...钟云哥他还在睡....发生什么事了吗?」崔始源的声音压得低低的, 末了才传来了门被关上的声音.

「啊....是始源啊...唉...我也想知道是怎么回事...大概就是金钟云给特儿发了篇83的同人文, 结尾我杀了他, 然后我就被特儿赶出房间了...特儿现在还在房间里面哭着呢...啊西...」金希澈的声音无奈极了, 还没来得及叹气, 电话的另一头反倒先传来了崔始源的叹息声.

「哥...我懂!我真的都懂!哥现在经历的都是我经历过的...我之前还被钟云哥赶出了家整整一个礼拜呢...不过不要紧...哥!我跟你说, 我已经找到解决的方法了!哥, 我等会儿就把钟云哥电脑里面所有he的83文发给你, 你去把特哥手机和电脑里面的文都换了就好....钟云哥还有一个文件夹是专门放黄色的那种文的, 我一会儿也一并发给你...好好利用学习一下嘛!相信我, 哥你一定会有很大的得益的...」崔始源的话带给了金希澈重见光明的希望, 当晚, 金希澈就趁着朴正洙洗澡时, 悄悄的把朴正洙手机里和电脑里的be文通通换成了he的文, 还顺带留了几篇由受当主动的高速烈车给朴正洙参考参考.

第二天....

当金希澈结束行程打开家门时, 怀里突然就撞进了一个带着甜甜梨窝的人, 怀里的人环抱着他的腰, 抬起了头看着他笑得更开心了, 金希澈揉了揉朴正洙的头发, 开口询问着人那么开心的原因是什么.

「因为希澈对我太好了!明明可以继承那么多的财产, 可是为了和我在一起, 你全都放弃了!希澈那么爱我, 我太幸福了!我以后每天都给你煮好吃的好不好?」朴正洙踮起了脚在金希澈的唇上印上一吻, 金希澈搂紧了人的腰, 低头又再吻了一下朴正洙的唇.

「我只想吃你!」金希澈凑近朴正洙的耳边轻轻的吹着气暗示着, 朴正洙的耳朵刷的一声就红起来了.

「那...我去洗澡?洗干净了在床上等你....」朴正洙的脸颊红红的, 说完就害羞的转头往洗手间走去.

「我们一起!」金希澈快步走上前, 一把就把朴正洙横抱了起来走进了洗手间.

后记

后来有一天, 当朴正洙洗完澡从洗手间出来时, 金希澈正坐在床上等着他, 旁边还放着一个绑着蝴蝶结的盒子, 看到朴正洙疑惑的眼神, 金希澈拿起盒子示意朴正洙打开看看.

朴正洙还以为金希澈为他准备了什么礼物, 兴奋地打开一看, 里面放着的是一件女装的护士服, 还是布料特别少的那一种, 朴正洙的脸刷的一声红了起来, 连带耳朵都红了, 连忙把盒子塞回金希澈的手上, 别过脸拒绝了金希澈在打的主意.

「可是...正洙啊...我昨晚看的那篇文里面, 你明明会穿上护士服跟我那啥的...」金希澈举起手机递到朴正洙的面前, 还眨着大眼睛看向朴正洙.

「啊?那...那好吧....」朴正洙想了想还是答应了, 没想到, 金希澈从同人文里学到的远远不只是护士服这一个点子.

「啊!金希澈你这是从那儿学来的?太...太超过了啦!不行啦!」

「特儿你一定行的...我前天看的文里面你也是这样吃进去的啊!」

「你拔出去啦...抱我去洗澡啦...我要累死了..等一下!你怎么又抬起来了?」

「特儿啊!我们再来一次吧!」

「不行啦!真的不行啦...下次吧好不好?」

「可是...我今天早上看的那篇文里面, 我们一天晚上明明可以有五次的...」

「那...好吧...」

「啊!!!!呜....我不行啦...希澈我错了...呜....我以后再也不敢看同人文了啦!!!!!」

后后记

崔始源和金钟云的家...

「始源啊...你有碰过我的电脑吗?」金钟云捧着电脑走到了崔始源的身边, 崔始源从床上坐了起来, 轻轻揽上了金钟云的肩膀.

「没有啊, 怎么了吗?」崔始源伸手想要接过金钟云手上的电脑帮忙查看, 金钟云害怕电脑里面的文包会被发现连忙站了起来

「没...没什么...我就问问...我先去洗澡了喔..」金钟云轻轻在崔始源唇上印上一吻后就连忙跑开了.

「奇怪...为什么所有源声和83的be文都不见了...连贤旭的也只剩下he的文了?还好...赫海的be文包还在..嘻嘻...今晚就看一篇赫海的悲情be文好了!这一篇就很不错...发给东海好了...」崔始源听着金钟云边走边喃喃自语的话, 不禁勾起了嘴角, 他早就已经悄悄地把金钟云电脑里面除了赫海以外的be文都删除了, 没办法啊, 他也不想要对自家爱人有任何秘密, 可是那些be文实在是太有害情侣间的和谐了...

至于为什么要留下赫海的be文?大概是崔始源觉得那对垃圾小情侣实在是太过于和谐了吧...

END


End file.
